The objectives of this proposed research are: (1) to clone the cytochrome c gene of human, monkey, rat, chicken, toad, fruit fly, clam, sea urchin and wheat; (2) to construct physical maps (using restriction enzymes) of the cytochrome c genes of the above organisms, including those of the coding region, 5' and 3' non-coding regions, and intron (if present); (3) to determine the DNA sequence of the entire cytochrome c gene of each of the above organisms; (4) to determine the DNA sequences of the 5' and 3' non-coding regions, and a portion of the introns (if present); and (5) to compare the DNA sequences obtained from the above organisms with one another and with the yeast cytochrome c gene.